


You Have Time

by celestial_halls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Relationship, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_halls/pseuds/celestial_halls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't want to fall asleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Time

You didn't want to fall asleep again.   
Actually you didn't want to fall asleep period. Sleep knows where to shove it. Because ever since the bubbles started invading your every dreaming thought you haven't been able to avoid them any longer.   
Them.  
Your teammates.   
They're happier when you aren't there, you know. You see the light fade from their (death-white) eyes when they notice you, see their smiles become a little more fixed. But you still check in on them whether they like it or not because despite all of your shortcomings (ha.) you still care, deep down in your shriveled-up hoofbeast excrement of a 'pusher, and they're still idiots and if anyone could figure out a way to double-die it would be them.  
Some nights/days though, you can't bear it. Their smiles are too plastic-paper-thin with veiled anger ( _pity?_ ) and their terse attempts at including you leave you wishing they'd just tell you outright to leave them alone.  
  It's times like this when you find yourself back in your old hive. You tend to avoid the place- why return here when your whole pre-Sgrub life was pretty much limited to these same few rooms?  
But still you return time and time again because _he_ is so often there.

Admittedly, his incessant lecturing could literally make your aural shells fall off and roll away in a desperate bid for silence, but you have bugun to realize that a lot of it is just to fill the empty spaces in conversation (when no one wants to talk to him) and he seems to understand when you really just can't handle any more bullshit.  
Often when you just can't bear to deal with anyone anymore he carefully (gently) takes you by the forearm and maneuvers you to your living block, settling you on the floor between the low-slung beverage table and the cushioned seating platform, murmuring apologies for touching you the whole while and perching beside you like a delicate bird (so fragile), ready to fly away at a moment's notice were you to become annoyed with him. The two of you usually dwell in dusty stillness there, eyes downturned and away from one another, his death-white and yours red flecked, noses full of the smell of unvaccumed carpet. You rarely converse despite his love of long-winded speeches, and instead sit silently together until you (finally) wake up or are disrupted by any number of idiots available to be distrupted by.  
It was after a particularly embarrassing encounter with one elder Jadeblood who implies something that you haven't known before how to put in words that you finally work up the courage to speak to him. You stumble over your words twice (someone would get a kick out of that. You don't think about him) before you can finally get out the question. You should have been expecting it when he mulishly explains that celibate is not the same as just abstinent, that his vows cover conciliatory relationships as well, and that you would do well to remember that and not ask something liket hat of him in the future. You call him an asshole and he frowns at you and tells you to be more considerate.

Despite this, from then on when you visit him at your own hive (is it his now as well?) you converse with him, and you notice every time he stops, and listens, and if that isn't the most romantic thing the chatty bastard could ever do, then you don't know what is.

Perhaps you will one day be something more to him in name as well as in actions, or perhaps not. It may even take your remaining forever, but if there's only one thing you're good at, it's being patient.  
And besides, you have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being displayed as a oneshot, I recommend you subscribe to it if you liked it, as I have an idea to add a second chapter from Kankri's point of view. I simply didn't want anyone to think this was going to be a long work.
> 
> (I'm not sure if I like it...it seems too short. Tell me if you feel something is wrong please?)


End file.
